


Snowflakes {Mullette}

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lafissuchacinamonroll, M/M, POV First Person, Thisismyfirstfanficpleasebegentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: [Finished]A modern Mullette AU that takes place a month before Christmas.~~~~~~~Being a tailor in New York is no easy feat. You'll have to wake up early, ignore noisy neighbors, make dresses and suits for women and men alike.That's what a tailor named Hercules Mulligan goes through everyday. And with Christmas near, he'll have no time for anything. He'll probably miss the party- which is he actually thankful for- and he'll be spending Christmas alone. He didn't mind. He had to spend Christmas alone once or twice before. Why should it be any different now?It was different this year.Marquis de Lafayette. A pastry chef visiting from France to help a friend of his host a party. Mulligan met him at a cafe across his apartment after a night of restlessness. Lafayette needed a suit since he'll be returning to France on Christmas day. Though, as Christmas got nearer, he wished Lafayette would spend it with him. He wished Lafayette could be with him. Though he's having doubts as Christmas Eve arrived.Will Mulligan be able to spend his Christmas with someone he truly loves? Or will Lafayette return to France, leaving Mulligan behind?





	1. {Prologue}

And there he was....

Standing outside my door, panting.

His cheeks were red due to the cold and him probably running two or three miles.

He was panting, hot puffs of air visible.

"Laf? What are you-"

Everything was way too fast. Too blurry.

I felt warm arms pull me into a hug, though I was now outside, in the snow.

I was taken by surprise. I couldn't hear anything Laf was saying. All except:

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V** _

I couldn't focus properly. I had only two days to finish this dress and I haven't even started.

Thump Thump Thump

I can't believe my neighbors are having another party. They just had one a week ago. I groaned, holding my head in my hands. I had stopped drawing at this point. I already had asked my neighbors to kindly shut the fuck up but apparently, all that did was make them boost the volume on their radio.

And it's 11 in the fuckin'  _evening_ as well!

I quickly stood up, grabbing my keys and slipping into my shoes. This is the fifth time I'm going up there.

 _Step step step_  
I walked up the stairs, getting ready to pound on the door.

_Bam Bam_

I hit the door with my fist. A woman opened the door this time. She had blonde hair, her brown eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Look, I'm sorry for doin' this to ya but, please turn it down. I really need to make this dress and I haven't even started it yet. So can you please turn down your music?" I sighed. The woman rolled her eyes before slamming the door shut.

_So much for being nice._

I sighed walking down the stairs and back into my flat. The music was still booming and my vision started to grow fuzzy.

It was way too late. But I needed to finish designing the dress.

I looked over at my desk. Sheets of unfinished designs littered the table. Folders were on the floor at the foot of the desk.

I remember buying a file cabinet but I never use it. The only time I've used it was when I first got it. When I had folders everywhere and needed someplace to dump it all in.

I sighed before shuffling over to my bedroom.

I need to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

"Good morning! What would you like?" Peggy asked, smiling at me with one of her brightest smiles.

"I'd like a medium mocha today," I looked over at the menu once again. "And a ham and cheese croissant if that's alright," I returned the smile.

"Of course that's alright, Herc!" Peggy laughed. "Just take a seat, Eliza's going to serve you your food,"

"But, don't I have to pay?" I raised a brow.

"Nah, it's on the house," Peggy giggled. I thanked her before walking over to an empty table at the corner of the cafe. I grabbed a seat and took out my phone. It was three in the morning.

So far, I managed to only get three hours of sleep due to the neighbors. I've tried to go back to sleep but after to no avail, I just decided to fuck it and get some breakfast.

I looked over at the counter where the sisters were scurrying about, full of energy and making coffee.

I can't believe the Schuylers wake up this early just to serve coffee to others who need something to help them wake up. For example, Me.

"Good morning, Herc!" I heard a sweet-honey like voice call out to me. I looked up from my phone to see a familiar lady with long raven black hair. She placed down a plate in front of me along with cup filled with my drink with whipped cream on top.

"How's my dress going?" Eliza asked. I saw the familiar glimmer in her eyes- The same glimmer whenever she saw Alexander or her sisters.

"Well, uh..." I smiled. "Great! It's going great!"

I mentally slapped myself.

This is stupid.

Eliza threw herself onto me, clinging to my neck as she giggled. "I can't express my gratitude! Thank you!" She squealed.

"Hey! Sis, stop harassing our customers!" I heard Angelica chuckle from behind the counter. Eliza retreated, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Thanks again," She chirped. I laughed as I watched her walk away with a skip in her step. I grabbed the small spoon and took a spoonful of the whipped cream at the top. I ate it, smiling at the slight sweetness. I placed the spoon down next to my plate before I grabbed the cup and lifted it near my lips.

I blew on it before taking a small sip. I looked around the cafe. It was nearly empty except for me, the sisters and a few others. One particular individual caught my eye.

He sat by the window, his dark hair tied up into a loose bun. His caramel skin looked smooth. His neck was wrapped in a red scarf as he wore a dark blue hoodie. Like an  _Oxford blue_  or somewhere near that shade.

He was reading a book of some kind while the other hand gripped his cup's handle. And every once in awhile, he brought his cup close to his lips before taking a sip and returning it to the table.

He looked up from his book and shut it. He looked around and saw me, which made me almost spit out my drink. I panicked- of course- and quickly placed my cup back on the table and raised my knee a bit too high.

The consequence is obvious.

I hurt my knee and just embarrassed myself. I felt my cheeks burn as I heard the man giggle.

_Ah, shit._

I looked down at my croissant then back up at the man. He returned to reading his book, though he seemed to have a small smile on his face.

I felt the heat on my face lessen as I grab the croissant and take a bite.

As I chewed on my breakfast, I looked up once again.

I really wanted to approach the man. To talk to him or to joke with him. Although I am afraid to. I finished my breakfast pretty quickly; the quickest I had ever eaten. I had almost choked as well. I heard a chair scratch on the wooden floor. The man stood up from his seat. He placed some money under his cup before collecting his things and walking out of the cafe.

 _Well, there goes my chance_.

I finished my mocha before leaving some money on the table and walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

Once I had returned to my apartment, I was satisfied that it was finally quiet. My neighbors were finally quiet for once. Either that or they all passed out on their floors while I was gone. 

Although I'm moving out soon. In about a week and a half, I'm moving to a new apartment. I'm impatient, I want to leave this blasted place. I had already packed half of my stuff. The other half, I haven't and that's the problem. That  _"Other Half"_  Is all my  _"work things"._ I never know if I ever need extra fabric or if I accidentally break a needle. 

I look over at my desk. Well, I could always start packing up my folders. I grab another box and started to pick up all the folders. I opened a few of them. 

A few of these projects were from a year ago! I groaned as I placed them carefully into the box. After about half an hour later,  I finished cleaning up my folders and papers. The only folder that was left out was my current project. 

Eliza's winter dress. 

I had made two other dresses for the two other Schuylers. Each one of them was unique in their own way as they both had their dresses in their respective colors.

Rose for Angelica. 

Daffodil for Peggy

And of course, Mint for Eliza. 

I grabbed the minty colored fabric and rolled it out onto another table, this one much bigger than my desk.  

I grabbed my materials; consisting of a ruler, a pencil, and the folder. I opened the folder, following the patterns I had already drawn. I started to cut the fabric before I started to sew some fabric together.  I grabbed some pins, placing them between my lips as I worked on the fabric.

It was quiet.

I pushed the pins into the fabric, smiling.+

_Finally some peace and quiet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, small filler chapter :DD 
> 
> Oh hey~ 
> 
> My name is Ly (Or nickname) and nice to meet you! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this book so far because I am! 
> 
> Between you and me, I've been using my phone in class just to sneak in a few sentences or paragraphs. Go ahead and tell my teachers, they don't really care anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a nice day! 
> 
> ~Ly <3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

_Knock Knock Knock_

I finished pulled the dress over the mannequin, smiling.

I can't believe I managed to finish the dress in two days! 

_Knock Knock Knock_

Right, the door. That must be Eliza.

I stride over to the door, twisting the doorknob and pulling it open with a smile.

My smile dropped as I saw the man from the cafe a couple days ago.

_Totally not Eliza_

_"Oh,_ _Bonjour_ _,"_ He dipped his head a little in greeting. "Are by any chance, monsieur Mulligan?" He asked.

_So, he's French_

"Uh, Yes! What is it that you need?" I asked.

"Well, a friend of mine told me that you can make a suit?" He asked, his words coated in a thick French accent.

"Yes, I can,"I smiled. "Would you like to buy one?"

The man nodded.

"Then come in, I have to take your measurements," I stepped aside, letting him in. I closed the door behind him and walked over to my work table.

I just noticed how messy it was. Fabric was all over the place, pins and needles scattered all over the table.

"Sorry for the mess, I just finished making a dress," I apologized as I searched for the measuring tape.

"It's no problem, Mon Ami," He said. "Is this the dress you are talking about?" I looked behind me to see him standing in front of the mannequin, his dark eyes glimmering with fascination.

"Yes," I hummed as I looked under rolls of fabric.

_Fuck where is it??_

"It's beautiful. You have such great talent," The man replied.

"Thank you," I smiled at his compliment.

Don't get me wrong, lots of people have given me such compliments.

But just the way words flowed out of this man's mouth made me want to cry. 

I sighed when I finally saw a roll of measuring tape under Eliza's folder. I grabbed a sheet of paper from my desk and placed it down on my work table. 

"Could you stand over here, please?" I gestured to the spot next to me as I grabbed a pencil. The man walked over and stood there with a smile. 

I took his chest's measurements in silence. I just didn't know what to say. 

"Can you lift your arms a bit?" I muttered. He did as told, before I slipped my arm around his waist, grabbing the other end of the measuring tape from the other side. 

"May I ask you a question, Mr. Mulligan?" He asked suddenly. 

"You just did," I joked as I measured his waist. I reached over to my worktable, grabbing the pencil and jotting down the measurement. "But sure, you can ask one."

"How long will this suit take to make?" He asked. 

"In about-" I hummed. 

_I still have to make Jefferson's suit._

_Madison's scarf_

_Dresses for some ladies._

_And a teacher needed costumes done by this weekend._

_And I still need to move_

"-Probably two and a half weeks? If not, longer. When do you need it done?" I asked him. I measured his arm next. 

"Before Christmas Eve if that's alright," He said. 

"That's fine. Would you like it delivered to you or would you like to pick it up yourself?" I asked, writing down the next few measurements I took. 

"I'd pick it up, Monsieur Mulligan," He smiled. I looked up at him, due to our small height difference. 

"Please, call me Hercules," I smiled as I stepped back and placed the measuring tape on the table. 

"Oh! sorry mon Ami, but I had forgotten to introduce myself!" His eyes widened as he bowed a little. "My name is Marquis de Lafayette but, I usually only go by Lafayette," 

I grinned as I held out a hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lafayette," 

He returned the smile before shaking my hand. His was so warm in contrast to my cold ones. 

"The pleasure's all mine," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!
> 
> Yay, finally Mulligan knows Lafayette's name!
> 
> It took us four chapters but we did guys! Yaaaay
> 
> When Lafayette introduced himself, I was so tempted to type down his WHOLE name and introduce himself like that. +
> 
> That's all i have say, have a nice day!
> 
> ~Ly <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sisters strike again!

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Eliza wrapped- or tried to- her arms around me as she repeated the same two words over and over again. 

"I'm glad you like it, 'Liza," I breathed out, as I tried to escape from her grasp. 

"Can I try it on?" She asked, looking up at me. 

"Of course! Bathroom's on the right by the way," I smiled as I peeled her off of me and took the dress and the coat off of the mannequin. I handed the clothing to her and she bounced away, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Thanks again, Herc. We can't express our gratitude," Angelica said behind me. 

"It was my pleasure, Angelica," I smiled. 

Minutes later, Eliza walked out, smiling and twirling. 

Angelica and Peggy clapped, cheering her on. 

"You look magnificent, 'Liza," I chuckled. 

"I feel maginificent, Herc!" Eliza squealed. 

"Eliza, hurry up and change we gotta visit Alex today," Peggy laughed. Eliza nodded before walking back to the bathroom.

"Hey Herc, are you going to attend Washington's Christmas party?" I heard Angelica ask. 

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I'm sorry Angelica, but I can't this year,"

Peggy stood up and walked over to me. "What?! But that's what you said last year!" 

"Yeah!" Angelica joined in. "Why can't you go?"

"I'm busy. Christmas is the busiest for me," I said. 

"For us as well but we're able to attend the party!" Angelica grumbled as she turned away and folded her arms. "Plus you need to take a break. You always work hard all year long!"

"C'mon Herc. Please? Just this once?" Peggy pleaded grabbing onto my arm. I rolled my eyes and sighed, eventually nodding. 

"Alright. I'll think about it..." I huffed. 

"Yes! Thank you so much, Herc!" Peggy quickly hugged me before Eliza walked out. Eliza reached into her handbag.  She took out a hundred dollar bill and smiled. She handed me the money me the money and patted my back. 

"Keep the change," She chirped before her and her sisters walk out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi! 
> 
> .....
> 
> ....Ly....
> 
> *Cough*
> 
> Anyways, The Schuyler sisters are here to convince Hercules to go to Washington's Christmas party :D +
> 
> He "can't" Go to the party. (Same Herc) 
> 
> Don't worry, America's favorite fighting Frenchman will return next chapter. +
> 
> Also, I'm planning to publish two chapters today so, be ready!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Ly <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Lafayette have a little conversation at a park.

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

I hummed along to the even sounds of the sewing machine. 

It's been three days since the sisters asked me to attend the Christmas party. Honestly, I can't take my mind off of it. 

I've been thinking about what the sisters told me. 

I do work too much sometimes. Maybe I should really get a break? I lessen pressure on the pedal as the machine slowed down. I looked over at the pile of folders I took out this morning. 

I sighed, shaking my head and continued to work on the costume. 

_I have too much work to be done._

I laughed. 

But I do take breaks from time to time, unlike Alexander who goes on days working without sleep or food. Just him, a laptop or paper and pen and coffee. 

I slipped the costume off the sewing machine and placed it on my worktable. 

That was the last costume. Now all I have to do is deliver it. I placed all of the costumes carefully into two boxes before taping it shut. I slipped into my hoodie and throwing a beanie on before putting on my shoes. I snatched my keys and walked out the apartment, carrying the boxes out with me. 

Ms. Reynold's place was within walking distance so there was really no need to take my truck. I walked down the street, taking long strides. 

A rush of wind passes me, causing me to shiver a bit. 

Once I reached the foot of her apartment, I called her apartment room, hoping that she would answer. 

"Hello?" Ms. Reynolds asked. "Who is it?"

"Good Morning Ms. Reynolds. It's Hercules, the tailor who's making your class' costumes?" I replied. "I have them today."

"Oh right! Please hold on, I'll be there in a moment," Ms. Reynolds hung up and before long, the gate opened, Ms. Reynolds smiling as she excitedly clasped her hands together. 

"Good morning, Hercules," She chirped. She led me to her flat and I placed the boxes right outside the door. She paid me before she took the boxes inside, thanking me once again.  

I walked down the stairs, walking outside and towards my apartment. 

I walked into a park and saw a familiar man sitting on a bench. 

I smiled when I saw that it was Lafayette. 

Before I could stop myself, I found myself already calling out to him. 

"Oh! Hercules, mon ami, how are you?" Lafayette smiled, looking up from his book. I sat next to him and smiled. 

"Good, how about you?" 

"Likewise. What brings you to the park today?" He shut his book and placed it on his lap. 

"Well, I was delivering something to Ms. Reynolds today. On my way home, I decided to take a small break. Then, I saw you and decided if we could ya know... talk," 

Lafayette nodded with a small smile. "I would actually like that,"

"If you don't mind me asking but, what do you need the suit for?"

"Ah, well, Christmas Day, I'm going back to France to help my boss with something. He said I needed a suit and well I didn't think I needed any so I didn't pack any. And well, I need the suit right when I arrive back in France," He explained.

"Oh right," I nodded. "Are you just visiting New York or..."

"Yes! My friend asked me if I could stay for December but I decided to arrive late November," Lafayette huffed. "I really love America and kind of want to live here but, my job is back in France,"

"What's your job?" I asked.

"I work as a pâtissier or pastry chef. I owe my boss my life so that's why I'm working for him."  
He giggled. "Enough about me, I want to know more about you, since you're basically my first friend from...well...  _Here_ ,"

"Well, then, go ahead ask away," I smiled.

"How did you get into... Tailoring,"Lafayette asked.

"My dad was a tailor back in Ireland. He taught me how to make clothing and by high school, I decided to make a living out of it," I shrugged.

"Ah, so you are not from America?"

"Nah. I just moved here a decade ago,"

"Hercules?"

"Yep?" I asked, folding my arms as I turned my body towards him.

"Mon Ami, is it okay if you would get coffee with me tomorrow? The mornings are a bit boring, so maybe you would like to join me for coffee," Lafayette looked away, staring at the floor.

"Sure," I smiled. Lafayette whipped his head up, looking at me with glimmering dark orbs.

"Hold on, really?" He asked once again.

"Yes. I get coffee in the morning as well," I shrugged. "So why should I say no?"

"Because... You do not like me?" Lafayette smiled crookedly.

"Nonsense. I actually like you," I laughed.

Then it struck me.

I should really watch my mouth before I say anything.

I looked over at Lafayette who was staring at me silently.

My heart stopped beating.

Lafayette's lips curled into a small smile.

He giggled. I felt my cheeks heat up as I quickly looked away.

_He looks cute..._

"Well, how about we meet up at the coffee shop across from your place? What was it called?" He asked.

"The Schuylers'?" I managed to gain enough courage to look back at him. Lafayette nodded.

"Alright, what time is good for you? I can go anytime, to be honest," I grinned.

"How about 6?" His eyes lit up. "And give me your phone,"

"Uhmm... Alright...?" I mumbled before reaching into my back pocket. I handed it to Lafayette and he tapped something in. He handed it to me with a smile and gathered his things.

"We should talk more, Hercules," He got up from his seat. "I have to go, unfortunately. Au Revoir," He grinned as he walked away.

My lips curled into a small smile as I looked down at my phone

**Large Baguette**   
**Save to your contact?** 1

_Yes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~
> 
> I had some chapters pre-written and let me just tell you, I am having so much fun with this... 
> 
> Also have a surprise for you in a coming chapter ;)  
> It won't be long now
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Ly<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Lafayette have their first "date"

**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.**

I fidget nervously at my seat. I took out my phone and started doing  _something..._   _Anything_  to keep me distracted from my anxiety.

_This isn't a date_

I sigh to myself but immediately jump once I heard Angelica call out to me.

"Herc!" She shook my shoulder, my head immediately shooting up and facing her.

"You okay? I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes," She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh uh, sorry for worrying you but, I'm fine," I cleared my throat. "I'm fine,"

"Uhuh," Angelica hummed. "So who are you waiting for?"

"Who says I was waiting for anyone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh C'mon Herc!" Angelica leaned toward me, her arms folded and a huge smirk on her face. "I work in a place where people wait for other people, usually for a date. So, I know when someone is waiting for another to arrive." She chuckled. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

I played with the corners of my phone. 

Angelica is making my anxiety worse... 

"Or guy, I don't judge," Angelica quickly put in. I stared at my coffee which was suddenly so interesting at the moment. 

"Herc..." Angelica placed a hand on the table. "You know you could trust me," I faced her and opened my mouth only to be interrupted by someone calling out my name. 

I looked around the cafe to see Lafayette smiling and walking towards me, a coffee mug in one hand and a book in the other. Angelica turned around also and I bet my whole Tailoring business that she had the biggest and stupidest smirk on her face when she saw Lafayette. 1

Lafayette sat from across from me as I felt Angelica nudge my shoulder with her elbow. 

"Good morning! I'm Angelica, the manager of this cafe. I'm also a good friend of Hercules over here." She pointed at me, causing me to rub my face. I heard Lafayette giggle, so I guess it was worth all the embarrassment. 

"Good morning to you also, Angelica. My name is Marquis de Lafayette or Lafayette for short." He held out a hand which Angelica shook. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Herc just doesn't stop talking about you so I decided to go see for myself if you were an eligible boyfriend for him," Angelica laughed, causing me to elbow her hip. "I guess, you're more than suitable," My cheeks burned as I started to push her away. 1

"Right, Hercules has the right idea, I need to leave so I don't ruin your date," She giggled, running away before I had a chance to stand and chase her down. 

"I'm so sorry about that," I quickly turned towards Lafayette and scratched the back of my neck. Lafayette laughed, shaking his head. I noticed that his cheeks were a shade of red. So, I guess Angelica's comments affected him as well. 

"No, No, it's fine mon ami," He continued to giggle. "I think she's quite a charm,"  I sighed before I took a sip of my coffee. My leg was still bouncing up and down lightly under the table due to my anxiety. 

_This is not a date_

"Hercules? Are you okay?" I heard Lafayette ask. I hummed, looking at him. It took me a moment before I could process what he said. 

"Oh! Uh.. I'm swell, just a bit tired that's all," I smiled. 

"Didn't you get enough rest?" Lafayette asked, knitting his eyebrows. I cast my eyes down, observing his hands. Both of them wrapped around the coffee mug, occasionally tapping against the porcelain. 

"No, not really. I'm just really busy this week." I huffed. "You see, I'm planning to move soon, in four days to be exact and to be honest, It's a lot harder than I expected," I shrugged, taking another sip. 

"Maybe I could be of help? I have nothing on schedule for next week," He said. 

"That would be great, Thank you," I nod my head a little. 

"De rien" Lafayette laughed. We sat in some silence, drinking our coffee. Lafayette had been looking out the window, sighing contently. 

I, however, observed his features. 

He looked so...  _stunning._

He was still wearing a red scarf. Though he was wearing a black coat. His head lay on his palm, smiling. His dark eyes sparkled, his hair pulled up into a bun. 

I smiled, humming softly. 

"Would you like to accompany me to a Christmas Party?" I mumbled, slightly hoping he didn't hear me. 

"A Christmas party?" Lafayette looked at me with curious eyes. "When is it?"

"Christmas Eve," I replied.

"Well..." Lafayette bit his bottom lip. "Sure, I think I'm able to... how you say... I'm able to attend," He smiled. "Though I might leave early," 

"That's alright. As long as I have someone to accompany me." I huffed. "I don't really like attending since I'm usually the one having to drive my drunk friends home," 

Lafayette giggled. 

"I didn't take you to be the  _always responsible_  friend," 

"Well, I am. What'd you think I was?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought you were to be the quiet friend," He said. 

"Not even close, man," I chuckled. "The quiet friend is James Madison. The man's always reading and holding onto Thomas Jefferson," 

"Thomas Jefferson?" Lafayette asked. I nodded.

"Right, I don't think you-"

"I know him! He's the reason I'm in America right now," Lafayette said, 

"Hold on, what?" 

Lafayette nodded. "He said he needed help with something- I don't really remember what- but I had to fly over here for him. I'm just waiting for his text," Lafayette shrugged. I finished up my coffee and looked at my watch. 

"Fuck, it's already 8?" I sighed. "I've gotta go back home and start making a scarf," 

Lafayette finished his coffee and nodded. 

"Would you like to help me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

"I didn't know you could knit," Lafayette laughed as I rolled my eyes. I took a seat on my couch next to Lafayette. 

"I need to make a scarf, so shush," I chuckled as I placed the yarn on my lap. I threw a roll of white yarn on his lap and gave him a pair of knitting needles. 

"So uhmm..." He started, looking at me helplessly. "How do we start?" 

"Well, first, we need to make a slip knot around one of the needles," I explained, showing Lafayette what I was doing. I showed him how to make the first row, occasionally holding his warm hands to guide him. 

"This is actually quite soothing," Lafayette admitted. 

"I know," I hummed, actually starting on knitting Madison's scarf. "It just takes too much time,"

We knit scarves in silence until two knocks were heard coming from the door.

I stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

A familiar Virginian walked in without my consent.

"Hello, Hercules," Thomas greeted. "How are you?"

"Yeah, just invite yourself in, sure," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm good, you?"

"Likewise," Thomas clasped his hands behind his back. "Is my suit ready?"

"Yep, just hold on," I walked over to a closet and opened it, walking inside.

I pulled it out, walking outside as I checked for any other flaws.

_It was pretty much perfect._

"Hercules, you never told me that you knew Lafayette," Thomas called out. I walked into the living room to see Thomas sitting next to Lafayette.

"Well, he wanted a suit from me, and we just became friends from there," I shrugged, handing the suit to Thomas.

"Are you guys knitting?" Thomas' lips curled into a grin.

"Yes," Lafayette smiled. "Hercules is teaching me how to knit,"

"You guys look like an old couple," Thomas rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Maybe I'm not going to knit, James's scarf just because you said that," I smiled. Thomas' eyes widened before he stuck his middle finger in my face.

"I'm not paying you if you do that," He sneered. I rolled my eyes, returning to my seat on the couch. Thomas handed me money and he smiled.

"It's a well-crafted suit, Hercules." He laughed. "Thanks,"  
And with that he left, closing the front door on the way.

"I don't like him," I mumbled before continuing to knit the scarf. I heard Lafayette giggle- which made my heart skip a beat, no doubt- and scooted closer to me.

"I wonder..." Lafayette stated. I hummed a reply. Lafayette never answered, causing me to raise a brow.

"Wonder what?" I asked, focusing on the knitting.

"Huh?" He asked, sitting up."Oh, nothing, don't worry about it..." He shook his head, returning to his work.

"Aren't you mysterious," I chuckled.

By 12, I was halfway done with Madison's scarf while Lafayette was a quarter of the way done with his. We have had small talk here and there but other than that, it was a bit awkward. Well, for me at least.

"We should take a break," I stretched, standing up. "I'm going to grab something to eat, would you like to come with me?"

Lafayette grinned before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these filler chapters.... ahhh
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Ly <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Lafayette decided to visit Hercules 3 in the morning.

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

It was 3 am and someone was pounding on my door.

When I finally thought I could have enough sleep, someone wakes me up.

I trip over some boxes, making me topple over and land on my face.

I groaned, picking myself up and shuffling over to the front door. I yank it open with a glare.

Though my glare softened when I saw that it was Lafayette.

"Laf?" I asked. Over these past 4 days, I had taken to calling him Laf, since it was easier. He had taken to calling me Herc, for the same reason. I rubbed my eyes with the heel if my palm.

"What are you doing here?"

He sighed, smiling sheepishly. "I am so sorry for bothering you, Mon Ami. But I could not sleep and I was thinking that I could stay here for awhile until you wake up properly and then I could start helping you with your moving," He seemed to say in all in one breath. Without hesitation, I nodded and let him inside.

"Goodnight, Laf," I mumbled before going back to my room. I lay down my bed and closed my eyes.

I couldn't go back to sleep.

I sat up and in my half-asleep state, called for Lafayette. Moments later, his head poked in.

"Yes? What is it that you need, Mon Ami?" He asked. I gestured him to come closer and he did. Once he was standing at the foot of the bed, I pulled his arm, causing him to trip and fall next to me.

"I can't sleep and I'm cold," I mumbled. I covered him with the blanket and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Hercules!" He gasped quietly. Right now, I was tired and didn't really care that I was cuddling with Lafayette.

Late morning Hercules can deal with that later.

I felt Lafayette relax in my arms as he dragged his hands over to my chest. I cracked open an eye to see Lafayette's eyes closed, his breathing slow.

_He looks so fucking cute_

I drew him close, placing my chin on top of his head. I reached over, pulling his hair out of the bun. His hair fell from the bun and laid softly on the side of his face. My arm returned to its original place, around his waist.

I shut my eyes, sleep fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY
> 
> SOme gOOd 'Ol FaSHionEd FlUFf!
> 
> Finally, amiright??? 
> 
> It took us nine chapters for Hercules to make a move! Yay!
> 
> But it wasn't really Hercules. It was "Half-asleep" Hercules. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh well...
> 
> {Edit: I proofread this whole thing while waiting for a parade to start >.> Some kid made me drop my phone ;-;} +
> 
> Anyways, Have a nice day! 
> 
> ~Ly<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

_"_ _Herc_ _,"_

I groaned.

"Herc, wake up Mon Ami,"

I blinked my eyes open, seeing Lafayette.

His cheeks were dusted in a shade of pink, his hands still on my chest.

"It's already 6, Herc, we need to get up," He spoke softly.

"I don't want to," I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Lafayette tensed once again, though relaxing soon after. He squeaked once I pulled him closer. 

"Mon Ami," He breathed out. I hear him swallow hard and let out a shaky breath right after.

"Hercules, you need to get up," Lafayette choked out.

"Why?" I mumbled into his neck. I honestly did not want to leave this bed. Especially, when Lafayette was in my arms.

"Because you need to start putting your things into the truck," Lafayette whispered as I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I muttered as I pulled away from him. Lafayette's face was a shade of red, his lips into a small pout. I chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You're so cute," I blurted out. Lafayette grew redder as he lifted his hands to cover his face.

_Aw, Fuck. I shouldn't have said that_

I retract my arm and sit up. I swung my legs over the mattress and walk out and into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before I slipped into my clothes. I grabbed my a gray beanie and threw it on before walking out into the kitchen.1

"Would you like some coffee?" I called out to Lafayette who was sitting quietly on the couch.

"Uhm..." He faced me though avoiding my eyes. "That would be grand, thank you," He peeped out. I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head lightly and making coffee.

I looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing. While I let the coffee brew, I looked through a box near my bedroom door. I pulled out a black coat, fur on the edge of the hoodie. I placed it on the table before rummaging through another box and taking out two mugs.

I poured some coffee into the two mugs.

"How do you like your coffee?" I asked.

"Just a little bit of creamer and sugar," I heard Lafayette reply back. I poured creamer and sugar into both before grabbing them and handing one to Lafayette.

"Merci," He nodded as I took a seat next to him. His hair was still down and honestly, he looked a bit like Thomas. He's just shorter, with longer hair and darker eyes. 

"Be careful outside today, it's snowing," I said as I took a sip of coffee.

"Oui, Il a commencé à neiger la nuit dernière alors que je marchais à votre place," Lafayette said. 

I faced him, raising my eyebrow. "Uhm... Excuse me?" 

"Oh, Uhm... It started snowing last night when I walked to your place," Lafayette translated. We finished our coffee and I quickly washed the mugs before putting them back into the box. Lafayette and I pulled on our coats before I snatched my keys and opened the door. 

"You ready?" I asked. Lafayette smiled and nodded. 

"Alright grab a box and follow me," I said. I grabbed three boxes while Lafayette grabbed two. We walked down the stairs and placed all the boxes in the back of my truck. 

In about thirty minutes, we had all the boxes, the couch and fridge in the back of my truck. We tied them down for extra measure and step into the truck. I stick the keys in the ignition and twist it. 

I buckled myself in and drove off. 

I was a bit upset. It wasn't because of the traffic. The traffic was actually not that bad. It took me ten minutes to drive there. 

I was upset because Lafayette was too quiet. 

Did I weird him out earlier?

I parallel parked in front of my apartment and turned off the car. 

"We're here," I hummed, unbuckling my seat belt and walking out. Lafayette and I take two boxes and walk into the apartment. We walk up a flight of stairs before we arrived at a light creamy door. I fished out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open with my shoulder. 

The place was certainly bigger than my previous apartment.

The walls were an ivory shade of white while the bottom was a syrup color. The floor was mahogany and the windows let just the right amount of light in. It was amazing. 

I just hope the neighbors are just as amazing. 

"Just place the boxes wherever, I can organize them later," I said as I placed the boxes near the door, Lafayette does the same. We go up and down the stairs, bringing boxes up.

We made two more trips to my old apartment to get most of my furniture before returning here. We brought up everything in the next hour or so. The last thing we got up was the couch and by then, we were letting out dog-like pants.

I flopped down on the couch, dragging Lafayette down with me since he looked like he was about to pass out. Lafayette squeaked, staring at me. 

"Uh, mon ami, what are you doing?" He asked.

_I just wanted to hold you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR FLUFF!
> 
> Aaahhhh yusss... 
> 
> When Hercules buried his face into Lafayette's neck, I was so tempted to make him lick it. 
> 
> Fuck
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Have a nice day! 
> 
> ~Ly <3


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hercules_ ** **_Mulligan's_ ** **** **_P.O.V_ ** **_._ **

_I just wanted to hold you again._

Is what I wish I could say. Instead, I stayed quiet. I just stared into Lafayette's confused dark eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, making sure he was okay it with it. 

He did nothing. He didn't even flinch. 

Lafayette's body relaxed, laying his head into the crook of my neck. 

"Herc, you are so warm," He breathed out. His arms wrapped around my neck, whimpering slightly. 

We lay there for awhile, Lafayette still in the crook of my neck. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. 

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Hercules, you need to answer that," Lafayette mumbled into my neck. 

"I wish I could if you would get off," I chuckled. 

"I don't want to," Lafayette whined, clutching the back of my beanie. 

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I really should get that door, Laf," I laughed. Lafayette sighed before getting off of me. I stood up and opened the door, revealing a shorter man. He had white hair which was pulled into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. The ends of his hair on the side of his face were curled, making two rolls on each side of his head. He had light blue eyes and a smile on his face. His hands were behind his back, as he seemed to be holding something. 

"Good Afternoon!" He chirped in a British accent. "My name is George William Frederick, I am your landlord," he smiled. 

"Hercules Mulligan," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"This is for you," George pulled out a box of tea and handed it to me. "I hope you have a nice day," He bowed a little and walked away. I raise an eyebrow but shut the door nonetheless. 

"Who was that?" Lafayette asked. 

"The Landlord," I shrugged, walking over to Lafayette and placing the box of tea on top of the refrigerator. "His name is George and he just gave me a box of tea," I explained, sitting back down next to Lafayette. 

"Hercules, are there any more boxes?" He asked, playing with his coat's zipper.

"Nah, the last thing I need to get is my bed and file cabinet but my friends are going to deliver that tomorrow," I explained.

Lafayette nodded but sat up. "Mon Ami, I had forgotten to do something, I'll have to leave." He stood up. "I can help you unpack tomorrow,"

"Alright, see ya," I forced a smile before Lafayette hastily left.

I frowned.  
 _I should really apologize to_ _him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!
> 
> "Hey, what's the surprise??" You may ask. 
> 
> Take a guess....  
> It's King George! He's the surprise. 
> 
> HA! YOU THOUGHT MORE FLUFF?? SIKE, NO IT'S NOT.
> 
> You may think King George isn't a surprise but he is. He's a great character. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Have a nice day! 
> 
> ~Ly<3


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

My alarm echoed through the whole room. I groaned getting up from the couch and stumbling across the room to get my phone on the table.

I put the alarm on snooze before stretching. I grab the box with all the bathroom supplies and walk into the bathroom. I put all the supplies away before taking a quick shower and getting ready for the day. 

I push the couch into its designated place before walking over to my desk and pushing it into my room. I arrange all of the furniture into their proper places. 

As soon, as that was all done, I took out Lafayette's file from one of the boxes. I started working on his suit, cutting and sewing the fabric together. 

I applied pressure on the foot pedal and soon, the room was filled with rapid  _tap tap taps_ coming from the sewing machine. 

_Knock Knock._

Was that a knock? I lift my foot from the pedal, stopping the machine. 

There was nothing. I shrugged before returning to my work. 

_Knock Knock knock_

Alright, yeah that's a knock. I stand up from my chair before striding over to the door and pulling it open. 

"Good morning, mon ami!" Lafayette smiled. 

"Oh, hey Laf" I returned the smile, letting him in. "I forgot you were coming over," I chuckled, shutting the door behind him. He took off his coat and scarf and placed them gently on the couch. 

"I already arranged the furniture so, all that's left are the boxes," I shrugged, walking back to the sewing machine. I took out the soon-to-be suit from the sewing machine and placed it on my work table. 

"Who's is that?" Lafayette asked as he walked towards me and stood on the other side of the table. 

"Yours," I hummed as I grabbed a box of fabric nearest me. "Grab a box, I'll show you where these go," I led Lafayette to three shelves on the other side of the room. 

"Reds are here," I pointed to the top shelf as I took out a roll of red fabric. 

"Blues or purples here," I placed a roll of purple fabric into the bottom shelf. I showed him where the rest go before grabbing a box full of kitchen appliances. I was halfway done when I heard another knock. 

I let out a quiet groan and stood up. 

"Maybe, I should get that, Herc," Lafayette said before walking over to the door. 

"Thanks," I said, squatting back down to place pots and pans into a cupboard. There was silence for a few minutes. 

"Yo, John, I think this is the wrong apartment," I heard someone say. 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure this is Herc's. I double checked," I heard another voice say. "Plus, if this is the wrong place, I'm just giving this dude the bed. I ain't going back up with this thing," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. 

"I'm right here, dipshit!" I call out, finishing up. I stood up and walked over to the doorway where John and Alex stood. 

"See? Told ya," John huffed. 

"Herc, why is there some random person here?" Alex asked, pointing at Lafayette who stood there next to me. 

"He isn't a random person," I roll my eyes and face Lafayette. "This is a friend of mine."

"What's your name?" John asked. 

"mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette," Lafayette took a little bow. 

"I'm John Laurens!" John said holding out a hand which Lafayette took happily. 

"My name is Alexander Hamilton," Alex shook Lafayette's before facing me. "Now, move. We have your bed. 

"Right," I stepped aside as Lafayette opened the door wider. Alex and John pushed the mattress inside before going back down to fetch the bed frame and file cabinet. Lafayette and I returned to unpacking while we waited for the two boys to bring up the file cabinet. 

I got through two more boxes when John and Alex finished bringing up the two furniture.

"I want a jar of cookies for all this trouble!" I heard Alex call out as I placed food in the refrigerator.  

"Yeah, the cabinet almost squashed Alex!" John exclaimed, sitting on the couch. 

"Hey, Alex why are you wearing so much clothing?" I asked. 

"Because I'm not used to this weather, man!" Alex huffed as he took off his coat, scarf, and sweater. John turned around so he was kind of facing Lafayette. 

"Hey, Lafayette?" John asked. "You're from France right?"

"Oui," Lafayette said as he placed the next roll of fabric into the red section. 

"Does this mean you know Thomas?" John asked. 

"Just because he's French doesn't mean that he knows Thomas," Alex rolled his eyes. 

"But he's from France!" John said. 

"No, he visited France," Alex corrected. 

"Whatever, same shit," 

"The fuck, it's not,"

"Hold on, hold on," Lafayette interrupted before John and Alex could continue their bickering. "Yes, I do know Thomas, he's a friend of mine,"

Alex's mouth hung open while John threw his head back in laughter. 

"How?! Thomas is such a bitch!" Alex asked. 

"Not really," Lafayette chuckled. "He can be stuck up once in awhile but he's a good friend," Lafayette smiled. 

"Yo, maybe ya'll should help me unpack instead of just talking shit about Jefferson," I chuckled from the kitchen. 

"But Alex wasn't even talking connerie about Thomas," Lafayette said, turning towards me. 

"Not yet," I smiled as Alex nodded while John laughed once more. "Do me a favor, put that file cabinet next to the T.V," I said as I grabbed another box. I opened the box and saw lots of spools of thread in many different shades. 

"Herc, mon ami!" Lafayette called out to me. "I am done," I turned around to see Lafayette smiling proudly next to the shelves which were filled with different colored fabrics. They were neatly placed next to each other, the shades more vivid on the right while the fabrics on the left were darker. 

"Wow, that's..." I was at a loss for words. I never organized the fabrics, to be honest. I just placed them in their correct sections and bam, I'm done. "That's amazing,"

"It's nothing, Herc," Lafayette chuckled as he walked towards me. "So do you have anything else you need help with?" 

"Can you help me push the bed into the room?" I asked. Lafayette nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I wonder what they're going to do with that bed? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> They're going to place it inside the bedroom of course! And John and Alex makes an appearance! Yaaay
> 
> I was watching Merlin while editing this and oh my goodness I started crying when Freya died in Merlin's arms ;-; 
> 
> #FreyaisdeadlikePhillipandLaurens
> 
> Have a nice day! 
> 
> ~Ly <3


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

I woke up to soft snoring. I looked down to see Lafayette against me, his hands settled gently against my chest. 

John and Alex had left after lunch yesterday. Though, Lafayette stayed to unpack most of my things while I worked on his suit. He fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake him up so I just took him to my bed and let him sleep with me. 

I pulled him closer, nosing my way into the crook of his neck. 

"Herc," Lafayette whined, clutching onto my shirt. I smiled, rubbing his sides. Lafayette started giggling, which turned into soft laughter. I chuckled. I heard Lafayette let out a deep breath before bursting into a suppressed fit of laughter. I laughed along with him, retreating to look at Lafayette's face. 

His dark eyes were shining with joy, something that made me fall for him even more. There was a soft smile on his face before he started laughing again. 

"I'm not even doing anything," I grinned. 

"I know, but I can't stop giggling," He laughed. We stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. 

"We should get up," I spoke softly. 

"Yeah, we should," Lafayette frowned. 

And there was silence.

"But I don't want to get up," Lafayette said, trying to suppress laughs.

"Same," We burst into a fit of laughter.

"I need you to get up first. It can give me motivation," I said, retracting my hand from his waist. Lafayette glanced at me before he suddenly pushed me from the bed, my back meeting the wooden floor with a loud  _thump._

"Oh my god, Herc," Lafayette wheezed as I sat up, glaring at him. He sat up also, laughing. I stood up, tackling him, causing us to fall to the floor. I started tickling him, his and my laughs filling the room. 

"Merde! J'abandonne, arrête, arrête!" Lafayette laughed, trying his best to push me away gently. I stand up and pick him up, bridal style, causing him to yelp in surprise. 

"I hate you," He huffed though he cracked a stupid smile. I settled him on the edge of the bed and rolled my eyes. "For that, I'm using your shower," He giggled as he ran out the room. I huffed as I walked into the living room. I walk over to my work table and picked up the half-done suit. I placed it on a headless mannequin and grabbed a sleeve on the worktable. 

I worked on it until I heard Lafayette call out. I turned around to see Lafayette wearing one of my shirts, his pants and a smile on his face. His hair was wrapped in a towel which made me snicker. 

"Tais-toi," He said. "I have to do this because you don't have a hairdryer," 

I shook my head and continued working. 

"Alright, Give me ten more minutes and then I'll get ready and we'll be out of here," I explained. 

"Where are we going, mon ami?" He asked. I turned my head to the side, seeing him already sitting on my worktable, swinging his legs. 

"Ow, fuck!" I yelled, feeling a stinging pain on my finger. I looked over to see that I had accidentally stabbed myself with a needle.

"Are you alright?" Lafayette asked, trying to look over my shoulder. 

"I'm alright," I said, running to the kitchen. I turned on the sink, placing my bleeding finger under the water. 

"What happened?" Lafayette asked, walking over to me. 

"I just ya know... stabbed myself with the needle," I explained, grunting with slight pain. I turned off the sink. "It's nothing, I stabbed myself with the needle multiple times before," I said. I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

After my shower, I had dressed and grabbed my favorite gray beanie. I walked back out to the living room, finding Lafayette sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. His hair was no longer wrapped in a towel but was in a neat bun. 

"Alright, I'm done, let's go," I said, grabbing mine and Lafayette's coat. I threw his coat and scarf to him before slipping into mine. 

I snatched my keys and wore my shoes. 

"C'mon, let's go," I said opening the door. 

"Hold on!" Lafayette exclaimed putting on his shoes. He stood up and gave me another smile before walking out. I locked the door behind me and walked down the stairs along with him. 

The streets were littered with snow and the sky was a gray. It had stopped snowing though it looked like it was going to start snowing once again soon. 

"We're walking," I said, shoving my hands into my coat pocket. 

"Why?" Lafayette asked. 

"It's early and walking is great," I smiled as Lafayette walked in step with me. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

The walk was pretty quiet.

_It annoyed the fuck out of me_

I wanted to say something to Lafayette. 

_Do you like cats?_

But I was always at a loss for words when I was with him.

I looked at Lafayette from the corner of my eye. Hey, at least he was smiling.

I felt a sharp tug on my hood, pulling me away. I fell back due to the slippery ground but a pair of arms held me up. I look up, seeing Lafayette giggle.

"You've got to be careful, mon ami," He laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up as he gently pushed me to my feet. "You almost ran into a pole and slipped!" He said. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I was just... thinking," I said.

"About what?" He adjusted his scarf, his gaze burning me. My cheeks were burning, my sweater choking me. I looked away, Laf's shoulder suddenly so interesting.

_What the fuck am I talking about? Everything about Laf is interesting._

"Nothing," I forced a small smile. Lafayette leaned in, but I had leaned away, swallowing hard. Lafayette was smiling, his dark eyes full of mischief.

"Herc?" He asked. I hummed quietly, nodding.

"Please be careful next time, oui?" He asked. I nodded frantically before he pulled away laughing. We continued walking down the street until we walked into the Schuyler's Cafe.

"Hi, Herc!" Peggy waved to me, smiling. I waved back stating my order.

"You must be Lafayette!" He said turning to Lafayette. "Angelica told me about you. Aren't you Herc's boyfriend or something?" She asked.

"Really, Peggy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What?" Peggy asked, oblivious to my glare.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I growled. "He's just a friend of mine,"

Peggy gasped. "I am so sorry, Angelica just said-"

"Oh, it's fine, Mon Ami," Lafayette's cheeks were dusted a light pink. "I'd like a medium cappuccino by the way,"

"Comin' right up," Peggy smiled. "That'll be Eight dollars and twelve cents," She smiled. I handed her a ten.

"Keep the change," I said, walking over to the table where Lafayette was already sitting at. I sat across from him and smiled.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lafayette asked. "I figured this isn't just where we're going since I've been here before,"

"Have you been to America before?" I asked. Lafayette shook his head.

"Great, because I'm taking you to a park,"

"A park?" He asked.

"Yep, and have you ever ice skated before?"   
Lafayette shook his head.

"That's what we're doing today," I smiled. "It's fun! I think you'll like it a lot,"

He nodded and smiled.

I groaned when I saw Angelica walking towards us, tray in hand and a huge fucking smirk on her face.

"Oh hey guys," She smiled, placing our drinks in front of us.

"Hey, Angelica," I grumbled.

"Where you are guys going today?" She asked.

"We're going to the park," I answered.

"What are you going to do over there?"

"Hercules is teaching me how to ice skate," Lafayette said.

"Alright, have fun you two," Angelica nudged me before walking away, tending other customers. I rolled my eyes, hearing Lafayette giggle.

"I like your friends," He hummed. "Especially John and Alex. They seem... Exciting."

"And loud," I added. "They're like two honking geese."

Lafayette laughed, nodding. "They seem like a cute couple, non?"

"Yep. Though they're not dating," I took a sip of my coffee. "At least, not yet." Lafayette giggled before taking a small sip of his coffee.

We finished our coffee, leaving some money on the table before leaving. We rented some ice skates before walking over to a nearby park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some fluffy action in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Get ready, kids!
> 
> Have a nice day
> 
> ~Ly <3


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

The pond was frozen over, three or four people ice skating.

I sat Lafayette down on a nearby rock, taking his boots off and slipping on the ice skates. I tied the laces, making sure they were tight.

"Don't stand up just yet," I instructed. I sat down on another rock, taking off my shoes and doing the same. I stood up, leading holding my hand out. He took it as I led him to the pond.

I carefully stepped onto the ice, letting go of his hand to make it easier. Once I gained balance, I held out my hand for him.

Lafayette took it once again and ever so carefully stepped onto the ice.

"I've got you, don't worry,"I reassured him with a smile. He got his other foot on the ice eventually but clutched on to my arms as if his life depended on it.

I chuckled as I helped him stand properly.

"You gotta calm down," I said. "Relax," He slowly let go of my arms and nodded. I smiled as I skated three feet or so away from him.

"Walk towards me," I instructed. "Take small steps until you begin to glide," Lafayette took small steps, soon sliding over to me. Once he got close enough, he clutched onto my arms as to help him stop.

I laughed causing Lafayette to look at me with a pout.

"I'm learning okay?" He said. I chuckled, nodding. I took his small warm hands into my big cold ones.

I slowly started skating backward, leading him. He soon got the hang of it and let go of my arms. I skated alongside him, catching him whenever he tripped or slipped.

Lafayette laughed whenever I told him about John and Alex's shenanigans, causing him to trip on his feet and fall on his face. I snickered, helping him up.

"I am-" I laughed. "-so sorry,"

Lafayette punched my arm playfully, chuckling also. "I hate you." He crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out.

"Ya sure about that?" I teased him, leaning in close. He leaned back, almost falling before I grabbed his scarf. I suppressed a laugh, as I brought him forward.

"Maybe we should take a rest," I chuckled, skating to the edge of the pond, leaving Lafayette in the middle, befuddled.

I unlaced my skates, watching Lafayette try to glide over to the edge. I laughed when Lafayette finally reached me, his cheeks red.

He sat next to me and started unlacing his skates. I put on my shoes and stood up, brushing off the snow that stuck onto me.

I looked up only to be struck by a snowball. I stepped back, brushing off the snow.

Lafayette tried suppressing his laughs with his hand, though failing. He was giggling, picking himself up from the snow.

"Good one," I rolled my eyes. Lafayette turned his heel, before bursting into a fit of giggles. I smiled, picking up some snow and shaping it into a ball. I aimed at the back of his head before throwing.

His giggles had stopped before turning back around slowly. His eyes glimmered with mischief as he grinned.

"Hey, Herc?" He asked stepping closer, walking around me. "What's that?" He pointed at the sky. I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not falling for that, idiot," I grinned. Just then, my beanie was pulled off and I felt something cold on my hair. Lafayette giggled, as I kept on staring at him.

"How about I put some snow in your hair?" I asked. Lafayette immediately shut his mouth, shaking his head.

"Do you know how annoying it is to have snow in my hair?" He gasped. I picked up snow, causing Lafayette to step away.

"Well you better start running, then," I said, throwing the snow at Lafayette, though missing. He yelped, putting my beanie on and running away.

I chased him of course, laughing and giggling like a kid. I threw the snowball at him, hitting his back. He laughed hiding behind a tree.

I slowly creeped around the tree, though finding nothing. I turned around only to see Lafayette smiling and aiming a snowball at me. He threw it at me but I managed to shield myself with my arm.   
I cupped some snow in my hands and threw it at Lafayette, hitting his chest. He ran around the tree as I turned back around. He ran into me, knocking me down onto the snow.

We burst into a huge fit of laughter, unable to catch our breaths.

Once we were able to calm ourselves, Lafayette stayed laying on my chest, his eyes staring into mine and a soft smile on his face.

"Laf? Ya gonna get off?" I asked. Lafayette lightly shook his head.

"I won't until..." He started.

"Until what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Until..." He hummed, inching closer. "This!" He threw a snowball at my face and laughed. I brushed it off and rolled my eyes. Lafayette was still on my chest, giggling and smiling.

_"_ I thought you were going to get off of me?" I raised a brow. Lafayette rested his hands on my chest, his fingers intertwined. He settled his head on top of it, staring at me with amused dark eyes.

"But I'm so comfortable here, mon ami," He hummed. We stayed like that for awhile until Lafayette's phone rang.

He glanced at it before he brought it up to his ear.

"Bonjour, this is Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette. What is it do you need?" He asked. He chuckled right after and nodded slowly.

"Right now?" He asked. "Alright, I'll be over in fifteen," He sighed as he hung up and returned his phone to his pocket.

"Thomas needs my assistance," He said, picking himself up. "Unfortunately," He mumbled the last part. He held out a hand which I took.

I brushed off the remaining snow on my hair before we grabbed our skates and returned them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> This took me two or three days to make since I was stuck on one sentence :/
> 
> Another reason it took me awhile to write because I had a little bit of trouble describing the skating part. I actually like ice skating but it's been four years since I ever skated so...
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~Ly <3


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

The sewing machine slowed down.

_Lafayette was supposed to pick his suit up two days ago._

I shook my head, continuing to work on the dress. He's probably busy helping Thomas.

I stood up, slipping the dress from under the sewing my machine. I pulled it over a mannequin and placed pins where they're needed.

I turned my head towards the door when I heard a knock. I walked over, twisting the door knob before pulling it open.

Lafayette stood there, smiling and out of breath, it seemed.

"I'm here to pick up my suit," He said hastily. I let him in, closing the door after.

"Sorry that I couldn't pick it up sooner..." He turned around and faced me. "There were some minor issues."

"It's alright," I shrugged, walking to my room. I walked into he closet, and pulled out Laf's suit. I smiled as I walked out and handed Lafayette the suit.

"You should know where the bathroom is," I said. Lafayette raised an eyebrow before understanding and nodding his head.

"Oh! Right," He said as he walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out, the suit in his hand.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked, my hands' motions halting.

"Oh, no, no,no," Lafayette shook his head. "It fit quite perfectly, to be honest!" He walked closer taking out his wallet.

"You don't need to pay me, Laf," I smiled.

"quelle?" He asked.

"You don't need to pay me again. You already did when you helped me move into my new apartment," I grinned. Lafayette stared at me before returning his wallet into his pocket. My eyes lowered to his neck, which was wrapped in a scarf. I squinted my eyes when I saw a dark spot on his skin.

"Hey uh..." I started. "Why do you have a hickey?"

Lafayette's head shot up, his whole face a dark red as he adjusted his scarf so it covered the mark.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He muttered.

"If it's nothing, then why'd you panic?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He let out a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it in. "Alright, Just.... Don't tell anyone, please?" He asked me, looking into my eyes with pleading ones. I nodded slowly.

"It came from Thomas," He huffed.

_What?!_

"He just got a little too much to drink last night and well..." He sighed.

"Did you..." I bit my bottom lip, stopping myself from storming out and punching Thomas in the goddamn face.

"Oh, non!" He shook his head frantically. "He managed to pass out before he could do anything else."

I let out a quiet sigh under my breath.

"Yo! Hercules you home?!" Someone called out from behind me. I turned around, rolling my eyes at the sight of Alex and John barging in.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I chuckled. Alex shook his head as John waved to Lafayette.

"Ah, Lafayette!" Alex walked past John and waved to Lafayette.

"Do you want to join John, Herc and I to get a few drinks tonight?" He wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck, bringing him down to his level.

"Well, uhm... Sure," Lafayette nodded slightly.

"I never agreed to this," I said.

"John did," Alex said, letting go of Laf's neck. "Anyway, see ya!" He yelled as he grabbed John's arm and dragged him away.

Moments later, Alex's head poked in.

"Yo, nice hickey man," He grinned as Laf's face turned into a deep shade of red. He faced me. "That's a nice spot you chose, Herc," I choked on my own spit as Alex left, running down the stairs, laughing and giggling.

"Fuckin' Alex," I groaned. "You goin' to Thomas right now, right?" I asked. Lafayette faced me and nodded. "Tell him to go fuck himself,"

"For what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He'll know," I growled, returning to making the dress.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

"Let's have another round tonight!" Alex called out to the bartender.

James rolled his eyes before handing us our drinks.

"Please contain Alex and John this time," He spoke softly.

"Yeah, I'll try," I shrugged.

"Raise a glass to freedom!" John slurred, downing his Sam Adams. Lafayette chuckled to my side as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Is John drunk already?" I asked.

"Tipsy," John corrected, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"How many drinks?"

"Just... Two..." He said. He asked James for more. James shook his head with a sigh but refilled his glass anyway. John took his glass from Madison only to drop it accidentally. Luckily, it didn't break but instead just spilled liquor everywhere. 

"You guys are going to make me stay overtime," James huffed, grabbing a table wipe and wiping the table.

"Don't worry. We won't make you stay long," Alex shrugged. "So you go home to your  _daddy_  and he can finally shut the fuck up," Alex laughed.

"Yo, stop kink shaming Thomas," I faced James who was red and avoiding Alex's teasing glares. "And stop teasing poor James,"

"Yeah, dude," John added. "That's a little messed up.

"I would if Jefferson stops being an annoying fuck," Alex groaned, facing John. "Hey, John? How about you just go back to being drunk?"

"Tipsy!" John hiccuped. 

"Not for long," Alex coughed. He faced Lafayette. "So, did Herc already invite you to the Christmas party?"

"Oui," Lafayette nodded, sipping the last of his drink. "Though I'll have to leave early since I have to catch a flight." Alex nodded before finishing his drink. He looked around, seeing that the three of us had already finished our drinks. 

"Another round!" Alex laughed. 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

Alex was trying to start a fight. John is trying to pick up girls.  
And Lafayette... Laf is nowhere to be found....

I sighed finishing my probably last glass. These idiots will probably need a ride and I'm the only one with a car. Plus, they're all probably going to be drunk off their asses when we leave.

"Hey, big guy." I heard to my side. A woman had sat in Lafayette's seat. She had brunette hair falling down her shoulders. She was wearing some tight black dress. Her dark eyes were more prominent with the black eyeshadow.

"Hey," I said, glancing at her but soon returning to my empty glass.

"You seem a bit lonely," she said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the designated driver for my friends and they're all drunk somewhere," I shrugged.

"Hmm, that's a shame..." She smiled. "How about we leave?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"How about we leave your friends? You know..." She bit her bottom lip. "Go somewhere private?" I chuckled.

"No thanks, lady." I shook my head, lightly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"A, we just met. I don't even know your name. B, As much as I want to leave, my friends need me. C, I don't go with girls like you," I snorted.

She crossed her arms, huffing. "How about you just buy me a drink then?"

"Fine," I shrugged, calling James. He served the woman a drink with an eyebrow raised at me. I shrugged a response to which he nodded slightly and left to serve other patrons.

"What's your job?" The woman asked, swirling the drink in her cup.

"I work as a tailor," I huffed.

It's better to talk to a whore than just sitting here doing nothing for hours.

"Sounds interesting," She smiled causing me to chuckle a little. "Aren't you going to drink?"

"Nope, I'm done for tonight," I shrugged. 

"Aw, come on!" She nudged me. "The night's still young! How about I pay for it?" She asked, smiling. I sighed, causing her to look up at me with pleading eyes. 

"I... guess..." I frowned. "Fine sure." The woman smiled and called James over, asking for more liquor. James had given me my fifth pint of beer. 

"You sure about this, Herc?" He asked, placing the glass in front of me. 

"Hey, I'm gettin' a free beer, so why not?" I shrugged. James huffed before walking off. I finished the glass in about five minutes while the woman talked to me. Right when I settled the glass back on the table, I faced her only to feel a pair of soft lips on mine. 

She pulled away with a small smile. She slipped a piece of paper into my hand before jumping off her stool and walking away. 

_What the fuck just happened?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

As expected, I'm the one left responsible for my friends. It used to be two, but now it's three.

"Hercules! Please read to me," Lafayette tugged at my arm. 

Lafayette decided it was a good idea to have a drinking contest with Alex. He had easily won, of course. But he ended up drunk as fuck while Alex is passed out on the bar counter. I sighed, smiling sheepishly at James who rolled his eyes. 

"I'll just be leaving now," I huffed. 

"Please take your friends..." James coughed, collecting the glasses on the counter. 

"I will don't worry..." I smiled as I hopped off my stool, almost tripping. I had drunk more than I intended tonight... I should be fine, right? I gathered John and Laf before I picked up Alex and threw him over my shoulder. 

"Do you have all your belongings?" I asked. John and Lafayette nodded frantically before we all walked out. I pushed them into my truck, Lafayette sitting on the passenger's seat while I placed Alex next to John in the back. I sat in the driver's seat with a heavy sigh as I unbuckled myself in. 

"Yo, John," I said, glancing at the freckled man who was giggling softly in the back. "I'm just going to drop Alex at your place, alright?" John took a few seconds to process what I had just said before nodding. I twisted the keys in the ignition before driving off.  Laurens' place was pretty far from where Alex and I lived so when I dropped off John and Alex at his place and returned to mine, it was already midnight. I pulled over at the front of my apartment, sighing as I saw Lafayette sleeping soundly on the passenger's seat. 

I got out of the truck, walking around to the passenger's side. I opened the door and picked Lafayette up gently. I closed the door with my foot before I walked into my apartment and up the flight of stairs. I position Lafayette so I could carry him with one hand as I fished for my keys. I unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it with my foot. I kicked my shoes off as I walked over to the bedroom. I settled Lafayette gently on the bed, pulling the covers over him. 

_I'll sleep on the couch._

I sighed as I kissed his forehead gently. I got out an extra pillow and blanket from the closet before striding over to the couch. I laid down on the couch and waited a few more minutes before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hercules_ ** **_Mulligan's_ ** **** **_P.O_ ** **_.V_ ** **_._ **

I stared at sleeping man on top of me. He had his arms around me as a blanket covered us both. His hair wasn't in its usual bun but was instead down and flew out in all directions. He let out soft snores as he buried his face into my chest.

_How did Lafayette get here?_

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock.

"Fuck..." I breathed out. I tried to gently pry Lafayette off of me but this only caused his grip on me to tighten.

"No..." Lafayette mumbled. "Don't leave me, Mon Amour,"

Now, I don't speak much French, but I know enough to know that Mon Amour means  _my lov_ e.

Did he just call me his love?

He's still half-asleep. He's not himself. That must've been a mistake. I sighed, letting Lafayette go back to sleep. Once I knew he went back to sleep, I gently lifted him off of me and settled him on the couch. I stretched before walking into the bathroom and getting ready for the day.

Once I finished, I walked over to an unfinished dress and slipped it under the sewing machine.

Before the machine could start, I heard shuffling behind me. I turned my head to see Lafayette, wearing one of my sweatpants and his eyes half closed and clouded with sleep.

"Hercules..." He groaned.

"Go back to sleep, Laf," I shook my head with a small smile. Laf walked closer to me and walked around the chair. He sat on my lap, facing me and burying his face into my neck.

"Goodnight..." He mumbled and before long, I heard his soft snoring. I chuckled continuing to work on the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR FLUFF >:D
> 
> There's gonna be something special in an upcoming chapter 
> 
> AND NO IT'S NOT SMUT
> 
> ~Ly <3


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

"Good morning," I jumped in my seat due to the sudden new noise. Lafayette shifted on my lap, and pulled back, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, it's already afternoon," I said.

"What time is it?" He asked drowsily.

"3 p.m." I said taking another look at the clock. "You were dead asleep."Lafayette looked around, confused.

"How did I..." He drifted off.

"You just woke up a few hours ago and fell asleep on my lap," I shrugged. Lafayette nodded slightly before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to get up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're too comfortable," Lafayette hummed. "And I have a headache..."

I rolled my eyes and picked up Laf, causing him to yelp.

I walked into the bathroom, using one arm to carry him as I opened the medicine cabinet. I took out some medicine before taking Lafayette to the kitchen and settling him on a counter.

I handed him some pills and a glass of water. He swallowed the pills along with the glass of water before he handed me the empty glass.

"Ya good now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Lafayette nodded hesitantly before wrapping his arms around my neck once again.

"Please?" He asked, batting his eyelashes a little. I rolled my eyes before I wrapped my arms around his thighs and carried him to my work table. I settled him down before I grabbed a dress and set it down on the table next to him. Lafayette let out a small sigh before he looked at me while I worked. 

"Are you... Alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I glanced at Lafayette.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, shrugging. "You're acting a little weird..."

"Weird? How?" 

"Nothing..."I continued pushing pins into where they were needed. "Don't worry about it." Lafayette frowned but nodded.

"Alright..." He muttered. He hopped off the work table and walked into my bedroom. He returned a few minutes later, all fixed and dressed up. "I have to leave, Hercules," He told me. 

"Okay," I smiled at him but he just walked passed me and out the door. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is such a great wingman >.>

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

"Maybe you should ask him out," I choked on air as I turned to look at Thomas who was sitting on my couch. 

_You Motherfucker!_

"What?" I raised a brow. 

"You heard," Thomas laughed, scrolling through his phone. 

"That's stupid..." I scoffed, shaking my head. I pulled the dress over the mannequin, satisfied with its result. 

"Stupid!" Thomas threw his head back in laughter. "You told me to go fuck myself just because I did something to him when I was drunk!" He turned to me with a smug smile. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

"And?" I asked. "I'm just... protective of my friends!" 

"You mean protective of Laf," Thomas grinned. "Plus, you've only known Gilbert for... what? Two weeks? You don't know if he's a whore or a... gold digger or some shit,"

"Why, do  _you_  know?" I growled lowly. 

"In fact, I do." Thomas sneered. "Also, maybe you should compliment Lafayette from time to time. He doesn't have much self-confidence," 

"I'm  _not_ asking him out on a date," I turned around. "Plus, he's just a friend! I don't have any  _romantic_  feelings for him,"

"Bull. Shit!" Thomas called out. "Yo, last time I visited, you were giving him goo-goo eyes while he fumbled with yarn." 

"Bitch," I breathed out. 

"I can hear you!" Thomas grumbled from the couch. 

"Look, how do you even know that he'll accept my feelings?" I asked. I heard Thomas gasp only for me to face him, my cheeks burning. "Hypothetically! Hypothetically, if I told him my hypothetical feelings, how do you know if he'll accept them?" I coughed. "Hypothetically."

"Uhuh..." Thomas grinned at me, raising his eyebrows. "Here, let me answer your  _hypothetical_  question," He made air quotes. "Gilbert would accept 'em, no doubt."

"Sure. Keep on, encouraging me," I rolled my eyes. 

"I ain't shitting ya," Thomas said. "I've known Gilbert since middle school and I know when he has his eyes on someone," Thomas returned to his phone. "And he has his eyes on you," 

"Yo, maybe you should give Alex some dating advice for him and John and let's see what happens," I scoffed. 

"Huh, maybe I should..." I heard Thomas huff as I chuckled. "But really though. Ask, Lafayette out..."

"If I theoretically ask Laf out, how could I?" I huffed. "He's been avoiding me..." I sighed. 

"I know," I could basically hear Thomas roll his eyes. "So you better apologize for whatever you did before he returns to France." He stood up and walked towards the door. "See ya later," He called out to me before walking out, shutting the door behind him. 

I frowned, shaking my head. 

_Jefferson, you little fuck..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoME AnGst MMMMMMMM

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

I sighed, waiting outside a door, my hand raised, ready to knock. 

_But I never did._

My hand fell to the side, groaning. 

_This is not that hard!_

I bit my bottom lip and tried to knock again but failed. I hit my head on the door and shut my eyes. I'm such a pussy. 

_Click_

My eyes widened when the doorknob twisted.

Fuck.

 I managed to step back before the door opened inwards. I smiled awkwardly, waving at Laf. 

"Hercules?" He asked, sniffing. His voice was a bit hoarse and a blanket was wrapped around his body.  "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here..." I mumbled to myself but I'm pretty sure Lafayette heard due to him raising an eyebrow. "Well, uhm... I just wanted to apologize." 

"Apologize?" Lafayette asked, his accent thicker than usual. "For what?"

"That's the point! I don't know why I need to apologize but-" I sighed. Lafayette sniffed again causing me to look up. "Are you crying?" 

"No," Lafayette shook his head. I narrowed my eyes, looking into Laf's eyes. They were a little puffy and red, to be honest. Laf noticed and looked away. "Look, I'm fine, Herc." He sighed. "It's already really late, you should go back home," 

"But I'm not tired," I shook my head. 

"But I am," Lafayette hissed causing me to step back. "Goodnight Herc." He tried to close the door but I held it open with my foot. Lafayette stares at me for a moment before opening the door just a little bit. 

"Thank y-"

Lafayette closes the door on my foot with a lot of force. I bit my tongue in an attempt to not yell. 

"Ow, fuck!" I whisper-yelled. 

"It's late. You should go to sleep..." Lafayette frowned. 

"Okay, okay, You could sleep in, like- ten minutes!" I said hastily. "Just let me say whatever I need to say!" Lafayette nodded reluctantly with a roll of his eyes. "Thank you!" I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Did I do anything wrong in that bar? Because I did drink one too many beers and I'm sorry if I did anything out of step." I took a deep breath. "But, you need to tell me, Laf..." 

Lafayette stared at me. His eyes became glossy and he looked away to the side. His lips parted as if he's going to say something. 

_But nothing came._

"Alright..." I nodded slowly, removing my foot from the doorway. "I'll... Just... I'll just leave..."I turned around only to feel a slight tug on my sleeve. I looked back at Lafayette, with a confused look. 

"Hold on," Lafayette started. He stared at me for a while longer until his grip on my sleeve loosened. he stepped back, shaking his head. "Peu importe, c'est stupide..." 

That I understood. Not because I could understand that phrase in French. It's because of the look in his eyes. 

Hesitant, Hurt, Distressed... 

"I understand..." A soft smile was on my face. 

_Click_

The door softly closed as I cast my eyes downward. 

"Goodnight," I sighed, starting to walk towards the elevator. 


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

I took a sip of my coffee as I looked out the cafe's window. It wasn't snowing today but the snow was piling on the streets outside. The cafe was warm, a huge contrast to the cold outside. 

The bare trees were lined with snow. The sun didn't dare show its face today. It was just cloudy. Figures, it was always cloudy near Christmas. I huffed, adjusting my beanie. 

"Herc, you good?" I heard Peggy ask. I look over to see her taking a seat across from me. 

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "I'm good,"

"You sure about that?" Peggy raised a brow. "Because you've been staring out that window all sad looking. Like you're part of some depressing movie," 

"I was just thinking, don't worry about it," I smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes and I swear that she knows what's going on in my head. 

"Where's Lafayette?" She asked. 

"He's busy today," I shrugged. 

"Really? Because every morning you get coffee with him," Peggy pried. 

Yep, she knows what's going on. 

"Not today," I took a small sip. "Thomas needed him for something,"

"Like what?"

"He's making desserts for the party," I said. This was true. Laf had told me that Thomas needed him in America because he needed someone to make some desserts for the party. 

"Oh!" Peggy's eyes widened. "Speaking of the party, you decided to go right?"

I sighed. Going to this party is a bad idea. But if I want to make matters right with Laf, this could be my last chance. 

"Yeah," I nodded. 

"Wait, really?!" Peggy jumped in her seat. I nodded once again. "You promise you won't change your mind?" 

"I promise," I laughed. Peggy's eyes lit up as she skipped away to the kitchen, probably to tell her sisters. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I felt something in the left pocket. 

I hesitantly pulled it out. 

It was a book. 

It was a small book; the same book Lafayette was reading the first time we had met. I flipped to a random page, skimming through it. I flipped through more pages, soon finding a picture of me and Laf. 

John had brought a camera to my place once. Laf cooking me a dessert from France. What was it called?

_Dacquoise_

It was called Dacquoise. 

John and Alex decided to visit us one day. John brought his camera since he and Alex were going to a riot later. John wanted to take a picture so he could have a reference for his painting. 

While I helped Lafayette make the chocolate ganache, I had stolen some chocolate and ate a little behind Lafayette's back. Lafayette found out and threw some powdered sugar at me. We both burst out laughing and that's when John took the picture. 

The next day, he gave Lafayette a polaroid picture and left. I never got to see it so I guess this was what he got. 

I took the picture and frowned. 

What did I do wrong?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PARTYYY

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

Going to this party is a bad idea. 

I stepped out of my truck, sighing. 

But I can't back out now. I made the sisters a promise. I'm already here. 

This could be my last chance to see Lafayette. 

It was lightly snowing today and the sun was already setting. I walked over to the back, grabbing as many gifts as I could and carrying them towards Jefferson's Mansion. 

Though this technically Washington's party, Thomas had volunteered to hold the party at his place. Though, Washington was the one who paid for all of it. 

I heard the music from behind the door and knew there was going to be a lot of people. I sighed as I heard the door unlock. Thomas opened it with a smile but when he saw me, his grin grew wider. 

"Well, well, look what we have here!" He laughed, patting my back. "You actually decided to come this year!" He took some of the presents from my hand and led me inside. 

"The Schuylers managed to persuade me," I shrugged. Thomas settled the presents on a table that had other presents sitting atop. I followed suit, looking at Thomas. 

"Or maybe, it's because Laf is here," He smiled. 

"That's one reason," I hummed. "But not the reason you're thinking of."

"Right," Thomas nodded. "Booze is in the little bar. Food's in the kitchen. Put your coat near the entrance. And Gilbert is probably drinking alcohol." He scoffed. "He drinks as much as you." Thomas walked off, doing God knows what. I, on the other hand, walked straight to the bar. I can put my coat near the entrance later. 

I was praying to God that Lafayette wasn't there. 

Though I wanted to make amends with him, I wanted to do it later. When everyone is drunk (probably including me) and I spent enough time here so when I get rejected, I can immediately leave without anyone stopping me. 

I took a seat on a stool, ordering some alcohol right away. The bartender gave me my drink and I downed it, the alcohol burning my throat. 

I hissed, asking for more. 

"Take it, easy pal," The bartender handed me another glass. "You need to stay sober until the gift exchange. You're part of it right?" 

I nodded and took the glass. "Alright," I mumbled. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules just hates the party...

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

_5 Pints_

That's how much I drank so far. 

I need to find Lafayette.

I need to leave my coat on the coat rack near the entrance.

I need to make Alexander shut the fuck up because he's making me get a headache.

"Hercules!" Alex tugged at my sleeve.

"What?" I groaned, facing him with a glare.

"Can you like... Get food for me?" Alex asked.

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because I don't want to lose my seat here and I know you're not going to care if someone takes it while I'm gone," Alex explained. "So, please?" I rolled my eyes, hopping off the stool with a small sigh.

"Thanks, Herc!" Alex smiled. I nodded before walking towards the entrance. I left my coat on the rack before heading towards the kitchen. There were lots of people hanging in the kitchen. Either socializing or getting something to eat.

I squeezed passed them before grabbing one of Jefferson's expensive plates rather than the paper ones on the counter.

He'll understand, right? How this plate is for his arch-enemy. I scan the table.

And of course, there's Mac and cheese. This is Jefferson's mansion, for fuck's sake! I shrugged as I took a heaping spoonful and placed it carefully in the middle of the plate. I also grabbed other food, positioning them so they were surrounding the Mac and cheese.

 Alexander's going to hate me.

I snicker as I grab the plate off the counter. As I turn to leave, I saw two desserts on the counter. Both of them were half gone. Both were chocolate. The one on the left was a pie. It had white fluffy whipped cream on top with chocolate shavings. The other though looked like a piece of wood. Though, it still looked delicious.

Grabbing another of Jefferson's expensive plate, I take a slice of both desserts before grabbing Alex's plate and returning to the bar.

"Yo, what took you so long?!" Alex yelled through the suddenly too loud music.

"I had a hard time picking out which food you wanted," I smiled. I placed the plate on the bar counter before hopping onto my seat. Alex took one look at his plate before sighing.

"I hate you so much," Alex faced me.

"That's what I expected." I laughed, handing him a fork. "Eat up, Jefferson's Mac and cheese is going to get cold,"

"Oh, fuck you," Alex laughed. I chuckled, starting to eat the pie first. It was really fucking delicious.

"Ah, well if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir!" Alex exclaimed. Burr groaned as he ordered two drinks. Probably one for himself and another for Theodosia. 

"Alexander!" He smiled. "Shouldn't John be with you?" 

"Ah yes, he should," Alex nodded. "He's running a bit late, I guess," Alex shrugged. The bartender handed Aaron his drinks. Alex opened his mouth to say something but Burr had already disappeared. 

That's a wise choice. 

"Stop being so intimidating," I chuckled. Alex reached over and took a piece of my cake. His eyes lit up as he ate it. 

"That's pretty good!" He smiled. "What's it called?" I shrugged as I continued to eat my dessert. 

"Herc?" Alex asked. "Where's Laf? I thought he was with you?" 

_Not anymore, he isn't_

"He wandered off somewhere," I shrugged. 

"Maybe we should go find him?" Alex asked. I shook my head as a reply. "Alright," Alex huffed. "I have to go to the restroom, excuse me," Alex said as he hopped off his stool. "Don't let anyone take my seat!" He yelled as he walked away. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. 

I scanned the room in slight hope to find Laf. 

There were lots of people here. 

Geez, how many did Washington and Thomas invite?

I felt my heart stop when I saw a tall man. His curly hair put up in a bun. He squeezed past the crowds, disappearing into the kitchen. 

_Laf!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst ahhh... Lafayette and Hercules have a small moment in the party

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

_"Excuse me,"_ I gently pushed people out of the way as I head over to the kitchen. I smiled as I basically ran in.

But there was no Lafayette.

This kitchen basically led into three other rooms and the backyard. I frowned, looking at the best possible choice. I opened the door to the backyard. It was still lightly snowing outside. Though it was beautiful back here.

Snow was glittering everywhere due to the moonlight. Lamps were lit up which made the sight a little more extraordinary. There was a small gazebo outside, a figure sitting on the bench.

_Laf_ _?_

I hesitantly walk out into the snow, shivering in the cold. I should've grabbed my coat... As I neared the gazebo, my heart started beating faster. A million things can go wrong here.

_A. It's the wrong person._

_B. Lafayette doesn't want to talk to me._

_C. I get rejected, again._

_D. It's not_ _Laf_ _and actually some snow or some shit._

_E. He's going to run away once he sees me._

_F. Turn away now before you fuckin' embarrass yourself, Mulligan!_

"Hey, Laf..." I spoke softly.

_Goddamnit_ _._

The man flinched. He moved his hand- which was previously settled on the bench next to him- close to his chest. He didn't turn around to even greet me.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, FUCK! Retreat! Go back! Drink yourself to death Mulligan!_

Even to the desperate protests of my brain, I didn't budge.

"Look, I know you're mad at me," I continued. "But please, let me-"

I heard sniffling and hiccups.

_Fuck._

I ran to his side, gently grabbing his face. Tears streamed down Lafayette's face, his dark eyes like glass and his cheeks red.

_He's crying, good job, Mulligan. you did it again! You made the love of your life hate you._

"Laf?" I asked, wiping away his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Goddamnit, Herc!" He hiccuped.

"I'm sorry!" I frowned, feeling tears straining my eyes. I bit my tongue to stop them from flowing out. I sat next to him, where he clung to me cried into my jacket. He calmed down soon, the quiet surrounding us. It was definitely better than the loud party inside.

"Why are you out here, in the cold?" I asked softly. "By yourself?"

"It was too crowded in there," Lafayette mumbled into my jacket. There was more silence.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you..." Lafayette spoke quietly.

"What?" I breathed out.

"I'm not mad at you," He echoed. "I'm mad at... myself..."

"Why, are you mad at yourself?" I gently lifted his face with my hand. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Because I made such a stupid decision," he said. "I'll just end up hurting you,"

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why would it end up hurting me?"

Lafayette sat up. His eyes widened as he stood up quickly. I caught onto his motives and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Please, Laf," I stood up. "Please tell me,"

"When I leave today, it's going to be months or even years before I can see you again!" Lafayette huffed. "I don't want to wait that long and I-"

"I don't understand," I breathed out. My heart was racing, pounding in my ears. I felt like I was going to die any second right now. "What do you mean?"

"Hercules, I-" He bit his bottom lip. He paused, looking away. "Nevermind, I have to go, I'll miss my flight..." Lafayette escaped from my grasp before running back inside, leaving me out to the cold by myself.

I cast my eyes down, finally letting the tears out.

_I love you..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is currently Cinderella in disguise...

**_Marquis De_ ** **_Lafayette's_ ** **_P.O.V._ **

Imbécile!

I'm such a fool! 

This is stupid. 

I walked through the crowds of Thomas' mansion. I saw him at the bar, talking to James. I run up to him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. 

"What is it do you need, Gilbert?" He asked, rolling his eyes. 

"I need to go to the airport, I'll miss my flight," I said, avoiding his glare. 

"Your flight isn't until 2 A.M. You're still two hours early," Thomas said, as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Please, Thomas," I pleaded. Thomas stared at me for awhile before sighing. He finished his drink before kissing James on the cheek and hopping off his stool. 

"I won't be long, Jemmy," He smiled as I followed him out the mansion. I had already placed my stuff into his car earlier just in case I had managed to get drunk and actually be late for my flight. I entered his car and hastily buckled myself in.

"What's the hurry?" Thomas asked twisting the key in the ignition. 

"I just find no interest in this party, you know?" I smiled awkwardly. 

"You missed the gift exchange," Thomas frowned, facing me. 

"I don't think anybody brought a gift for me," I smiled. 

"Mulligan did," Thomas said which caused me to choke on air. "You know what? I'm going to get it for you," Thomas said as he opened the door. He ran into the party once again and came out a few minutes later, holding a small nicely wrapped box with a bow on top. Thomas handed it to me before buckling himself in once again and driving out into the street. I stared at the box for a while, playing with the bow. There was a tag on the box with my name written very beautifully and neatly on it. 

That must've taken awhile to write...

I smiled. 

Either that or Alexander did it for him. 

"Did you talk to Hercules?" Thomas asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I did, but it was very swift," I mumbled. 

"Did you saying anything... special?" 

"Special? What do you mean?" 

Thomas shook his head. "Did you say that you loved him?" Thomas chuckled. "Or vice versa?"

"No," I sighed. 

"Why not? This was a great chance to do so!"

"Because if I do- and let's just say he accepts them- I have to go back to France," I explained. "I'll just end up breaking his heart, in the long run, mon ami. It'll take me months, or even years to get a chance to return to America. That's why I couldn't bring myself to say it. And He'll end up breaking my heart if he rejects them. So, I just... never said anything..." 

Thomas stayed quiet for a minute or two before sighing. 

"I don't understand how you got into honors classes in middle school and high school..." Thomas shook his head. 

"What do mean?" I asked. 

"Do you even wear your glasses?" Thomas asked. "You're so blind sometimes!"

"I told you before, Thomas!" I said. "My sight isn't that bad. I don't need my glasses most of the time," I huffed. 

"Gil, can't you see Hercules has a little thing for you?" Thomas asked, speeding past an orange light. "I just want to fuckin' slap you right now."

"Thomas, I can't leave my job," I turned my body to face him. "I owe my boss my life. I don't think I could ever betray her like this."

"Not to disrespect your boss or anythin' but..." Thomas coughed. "Fuck 'em. He should burn in hell." 

"Thomas!" I gasped punching his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"My boss is a lady!" I crossed my arms, looking out the window. 

"Whatever, I don't care," Thomas rolled his eyes. 

There was a minute of silence.

"I have to go back to France, Thomas..." I breathed out. "I'm sorry..." 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheesy omfg

_**Marquis De Lafayette's P.O.V.** _

_Thirty minutes._

That's how much time I have left before I have to leave. 

I've been staring at Hercules' gift for an hour now. To be honest, I'm afraid to open it. I slumped into my seat with a heavy sigh. My leg started bouncing up and down. 

I don't want to leave Hercules... 

Does he really care? 

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him kiss that girl at that bar. And he didn't even pull away! It was just like high school all over again. I thought my heart was healing but I guess not. Hercules just taped it and dropped it on the floor... 

I groaned, rubbing my face.

Loving Hercules was just a mistake... He only hugged me and leaned close to get a small laugh. It was a wise choice to leave. I can go back to France, and continue my life before I met Hercules. Yeah! That's what I'll do... 

But I'll sure miss him. I'll miss how he's so passionate about his job. How he'll work non-stop when he gets really inspired. How his calloused hands are rough yet they feel so soft. I'll miss his warmth in the morning, how he wraps his arms around me smoothly. 

Stop, I'm supposed to be forgetting. 

I played with the bow a little longer, soon pulling it off gently. I tore off the wrapper carefully and opened the cobalt box. There was a shiny silver ring sitting idly inside. I slowly took it and observed it. 

_Yours forever_

Is what was engraved on the inside of the ring. 

On the other side,  _Hercules Mulligan_ was engraved. 

I raised an eyebrow. 

Why would Hercules give me this?

I noticed a piece of paper folded neatly inside the box. I placed the box on my lap before taking the paper and unfolding it. It was a letter. 

Hold on, what?

_Dear Lafayette,_

_Look, I don't know if you're reading this before or after the party. Probably after and.... you're on your way to France right now... I'm not going to apologize in this letter. I don't really see a reason to if you're reading this. But, I will say that you mean a lot to me. And not just because you're a friend. To me, you're much more._

_I love you, okay? With all my heart. When I first met you in the cafe, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. And it's not just some kindergarten crush. I really do love you. I just don't have the courage to say it to you directly._

_And it's alright if you disregard my letter, this ring. I understand. I won't stop you from returning to France. I know how you love your job. But if I never gave this to you, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night._

_I never really wanted anything for Christmas this year. That is until you came into my life. I just wanted to thank you for that. You made my life more exciting._

_And with that, remember that you will always be in my heart._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hercules Mulligan_

I felt my heart drop. 

Hercules... loves me? I reread the letter once. Twice. Three times, making sure this wasn't some joke. I smiled, laughing softly. I took the ring into my hands, staring at it for a long awhile before slipping it on. 

_Five minutes left._

Fuck that, I'm not going to France. 

I took out my phone and called my boss. Let's just hope she's not busy at the moment. Luckily, she picked up on the second ring. 

"Ah, Lafayette!" Adrienne greeted me with a cheery tone. "How is your stay in America? You are in the airport right now, yes?" 

"Oui," I nodded slightly. "Adrienne, I wish to stay in America."

There was a slight pause before she hummed a reply. 

"Why is that?" 

"I have met someone who means a lot to me," I took a deep breath. "And I want to stay by his side,"

Another pause. 

"Alright..." Adrienne spoke softly. "I'll let you stay."

"Wait, really?" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Oui. I can tell you're in love right now. I know the feeling very well and I would do anything for him as well. Even quit my job. I'm letting you stay there. I'll have the rest of your stuff delivered there." Adrienne explained. I smiled. 

"Merci, Adrienne! Merci!" I let out a breathless laugh. 

"De rien," Adrienne chuckled. "Now go get them, Laf,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love King George so much <3

**_Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V._ **

I sighed downing my sixth glass.

I wanted to leave this party but not without drinking myself to death first.

Alex and John decided to give up on me after multiple failed attempts to drag me away from the bar.

I called over the bartender, asking for another glass.

"Ah, Good evening, Mr. Mulligan!" I heard a familiar British voice say to my left. "Well, technically it's morning but, you know what I mean."   
I turn my head to see George sitting next to me, drinking some tea in some pretty China, which I presume is one of Jefferson's.

"Oh hey, George," I shrugged, taking my drink from the bartender. "I can't believe Thomas actually invited my landlord," I chuckled.

"Actually he didn't," George said causing me to face him once again with a raised eyebrow. "Although, I did invite myself so that's all that matters." He took a sip of his tea before frowning. "Thomas' tea is quite bland, isn't it?" He rolled up his red sweater's sleeves midway before sighing. 

I stared at him as reached over the counter and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from under the counter. 

"Ah, this should do quite well," George hummed, twisting the cap open with a small  _pop._  He poured some into the tea and mixed it with a small spoon. 

"Now, why do you look so...  _unpleasant?_ " He asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

"This party is just horrible," I shrugged, drinking my alcohol.

"Ah," George said, smacking his lips a little. "This party is a little dull, you're right." He shrugged. "But..." He crossed his legs as he raised his gaze- which was previously focused on his tea- to look at me. 

"Something else seems to bother you." He said. 

"Geez, is it that obvious?" I laughed lightly.

"It is, yes," George chuckled. "Would you like to express yourself? It could help you... _relax_  in some way." 

"What are you? A therapist?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Nope," George said popping the  _p._ "I attend therapy sessions and that's what my doctor told me I should do to relax and be calm." 

"What do you go to the therapist for?" 

"Oh!" George's eyes lit up but he soon frowned, shaking his head lightly. "I don't think you'd like to know." He shrugged. "Anyway, go ahead. Hit me with whatever you've got." 

"I can't believe I'm telling my landlord this but..." I sighed, finishing my alcohol. "Have you met Lafayette before?"

"The French guy who was with you the first time I visited?" He asked. "Not really."

"Well, he's the most amazing person I've met." I sighed softly with a smile. "And just ten minutes ago, he just left to return to France."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well, to be honest... I'll miss him. I'll really miss him. He's actually the reason why I decided to attend this dumb party," I shrugged. 

"Well sounds like you have certain feelings with this Lafayette," George chuckled lightly, 

"Well, you're right. And he just rejected me and I'll never see him again." I groaned.

"Well did he actually say 'no'?" George asked, settling the cup on the counter. 

_Now that, I recall..._

"I don't think so..." I mumbled. 

"Well what I think, friend, is that Lafayette is just confused," George took a breath. "I think he's as confused as you are! Maybe he just needs time."

"But how much time?" I asked. "And he's returning to his job. He loves his job very much. I don't think he's quitting just for me."

"You lack confidence. How can you get him if you don't have any confidence?" George smiled. George kept talking to me as I ordered more drinks. In an hour, I was stumbling over my words and my vision was way too blurry. 

"Geez, you look ghastly..." George sighed, hopping off his stool. "How about I give you a ride home?" 

"No, I'd rather just drink myself to sleep and let Thomas drag me back to my apartment," I grumbled.

"I'd rather not..." George pulled me off my stool. "C'mon, let's get you home." 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York traffic just hates Lafayette

_**Marquis De** _ _**Lafayette's** _ _**P.O.V.** _

_"Hey, I arranged the meeting. I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating! But! I'm not here at the moment so maybe you should leave a message and I'll consider listening to it later."_

Where's Thomas?! 

I groaned, pressing the  _end call_  button for the twentieth time. I rubbed my face in frustration. 

Fuck it, I'm calling an uber. 

Ten minutes later, the uber arrived. I hurriedly placed my bags into the trunk before stepping into the car. I buckled myself in and the car took off. The car ride was pretty quiet. I was just so, impatient. I want to hug Hercules. I want to kiss him. I want him by my side. 

The car slowed down and stopped, causing me to look up and watch the cars stopped in front of us. 

"Why are we stopped?" I asked. 

"There seems to be an accident ahead," The driver huffed. I nodded, playing with the cuffs of my coat to pass the time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is taking too long. 

I took out my phone, searching up Hercules' address. It's only two blocks away! I can run there! I looked up once again. This car is going nowhere, my best chance is to run there. I paid the driver before opening the door and taking my stuff from the trunk. I ran to the street, careful that I don't slip on ice. It had started lightly snowing, making this journey harder. I ran down the street and soon, I could see Hercules' apartment. It was getting closer!

I'm here!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending!

_**Hercules Mulligan's P.O.V.** _

I've been staring at a lamp for the past thirty minutes...

It's already 3. I need to get some sleep. Today was just horrible...

I got home from the party at 1, drunk as fuck and depressed. I knew Thomas was a fucking jackass. Lafayette actually returning my feelings? What a load of bullshit.

Though I did notice that he took my gift. I wonder if he liked it. Did he read the letter? Am I ever going to see him again? Not likely. He should be on his way to France right now, ready to continue living his life as if I wasn't there.

I let out a breathless laugh.

I'll sure miss him...

I shut my eyes, getting ready to fall asleep.

_Riiiiiing_ _!_ _Riiiiiing_ _!_ _Riiiiiiing_ _!_

Shit.

Who could be at the gate this early?!

_Riiiiiing_ _!_ _Riiiiing_ _!_ _Riiiiiing_ _!_

Is it George giving me more tea? Why this early though? I sighed as the ringing continued. Did one of my neighbors forget their keys again? The ringing had stopped but started once again a minute after. I groaned, sitting up and swinging my legs over the bed. I didn't put on my jacket. It's just opening a door, I'm not going to be that long.

I slipped into some shoes before walking down the stairs.

"It's 3 in the morning, man! What's-" I swung the gate open. "- your fucking-" My heart had stopped beating and everything had just become quiet. Everything had disappeared too. As if they were just some illusion.

The honking of nearby cars? Gone.

The cold? Gone.

The bright lights outside? Gone as well.

It was just me and Lafayette, standing right in front of me. What is he doing here?

He was panting, taking huge gasps of air as he seemed as if he ran a mile.

"Laf? What are you-"

And then I was outside. In the cold, in the snow. Outside, in Lafayette's arms. He clutched me tightly as if he let go, he'll lose me forever. Lafayette was mumbling something. Though he was close to my ear, I could understand a word of it.

And then-

 _"I love you,_ " Lafayette breathed out.

What?

I pulled away from him, staring into his eyes to confirm it. Does he really love me?

.

.

.

_He does..._

I lifted my hand, cupping his cheek. I hesitated but I was taking too long. 

Lafayette leaned down, pressing his lips with mine gently. Lafayette pulled away. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Lafayette's eyes widened and I could see sight fear in them. I laughed breathlessly, before wiping my tears away and pulling Lafayette into a hug. I laughed again, burying my face into his neck. 

"What about your job?" I gasped, looking up at him. 

"My boss let me stay here with you..."Lafayette replied softly. He pulled away, smiling at me. "I tried to convince myself to return to France but deep down, I knew I couldn't bring myself to do it."

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. I felt him smile into the kiss. I pulled away hesitantly, caressing his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that earlier during the party..." Lafayette sighed.

"It's alright," I smiled at him. I noticed that the snow had stopped. I also noticed small snowflakes all over Lafayette. Even in his hair which made me smile.

Lafayette caught me staring and he giggled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing..." I hummed, pulling Lafayette into another kiss. I swept Lafayette off his feet, carrying him bridal style. He yelped in surprise before laughing.

"Hercules!" He giggled. "What about my luggage?" I gently pushed it inside, stopping it at the foot of the staircase.

"I can get it later." I smiled before carrying Lafayette upstairs.

I carried him into my room, placing him gently on the bed as I crawled under the covers next to him. I snaked my arms around his waist pulling him closer. Lafayette kissed my jaw before resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Herc." Lafayette sighed.

This somehow felt different from cuddling Lafayette before. It was more... Natural. More comfortable. More loving.

It was just me and him. Nothing else.

Shit, I sound stupid right now, don't I?

I chuckled, kissing Lafayette's forehead.

_"I love you too, Laf."_


	34. {Epilogue}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_Alexander Hamilton's P.O.V._ **

"Aleeeeex," John whined as I dragged him down the street. "It's five in the morning, why are we outside?"

"Because I forgot my laptop in Hercules' place," I grumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing? You can finally sleep..." John asked. 

"You don't understand, John!" I stopped turning around to face him. "I can't live without two things in my life. My laptop and coffee."

John pouted, looking down at me. "Gee, thanks..." 

_Ah shit._

"No! Did I say two? I meant three!" I smiled. "My laptop, coffee, and-" I pulled him down into a quick kiss. "Writing."

John chuckled, giving me another kiss. "Well, I love you too, asshole."

"C'mon, I miss my laptop," I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him to Hercules' apartment. 

"What if he and Laf are still asleep?" John asked. 

"Well, they have to wake up anyway," I shrugged, smiling once I saw Herc's apartment come to view. 

Let's just hope the gate is open. 

I opened the gate with a sigh, not letting go of John's hand. I led John up the stairs before stopping in front of the door. I turned the doorknob and surprisingly, it was open. I stepped inside with John behind me. 

"Yo, Herc!" I called out. "I came back to retrieve my laptop, where is it?"

Nothing. It was eerily quiet. 

"Alex, maybe they're not home? Or they're still sleeping?" John softly told me. 

"I don't care, I'm finding my laptop," I let go of John's hand and started walking around. "C'mon help me." John huffed before walking over to Hercule's work area to look. I walked over to the couch, looking under, behind, under the pillows. Nothing. 

My head shot up when I heard a loud moan. I looked over to John who seemed to have heard it as well due to the look on his face. 

"Yo, you heard that, right?" I whispered to him. He nodded, walking over to me. 

"Ah! Hercules!~" I heard, who I presume is Lafayette, moan once again. 

Yeah, fuck this. 

I grabbed John's hand once again, pulling him outside. John closed the door behind us before we ran down the stairs. Once we got outside, we just stared at each other with wide eyes. 

 

 

 

John started giggling which spread over to me and turned into contagious laughter. 

"Yo, we're they fuckin'?" John asked, giggling. 

"Probably," I snickered. "But I want to go home. Fuck that, I don't want to know..."

"What about your laptop?" John asked, raising a brow. 

"That can wait." I shrugged. "Plus I don't need it when I have you with me." 

John smiled, giving me a quick yet passionate kiss. "You're such a dork..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, I made one last chapter.
> 
> WITH LAMS!
> 
> Because in the book, we already have Mullette (Obviously), Jeffmads, Theodosia and burr, and in my drafts, I had Kingburr [(Yes, I know. And no, it's not a typo.)I never included it because I just saw no reason to.] And we never had Lams! (It was hinted in chapter 14 but it doesn't count) So bam, there it is. Also, this took place like... one month after Christmas day. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> My name is Ly and I'll see you all later <3


End file.
